Many paper documents are promptly discarded after being read. Although paper is inexpensive, the quantity of discarded paper documents is enormous and the disposal of these discarded paper documents raises significant cost and environmental issues. A reimageable medium is desirable to reduce the quantity of discarded paper documents. A problem with reimageable media using a photochromic material is the background coloration issue where over time absorption by the photochromic material of ambient light reduces the contrast between the imaged region (also referred to as exposed region) and unimaged region (also referred to as non-exposed region). Therefore, there is a need, addressed by embodiments of the present invention for new approaches to minimize background coloration caused by absorption of ambient light in a reimageable medium.
The following documents provide background information:
Gabriel Iftime et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,205,088 B2.
Naveen Chopra et al., US Published Application No. 2006/0222972 A1.